Asfixia
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: A veces Finlandia se sentía sofocado. Pero ahí estaba Dinamarca, con esa sonrisa... [DenFin]
1. Chapter 1

_Axis Powers Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen completamente a Hidekaz Himaruya y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. ¡Años sin escribir un fic de este fandom! Espero que los personajes no estén muy OoC. Intento de fanfic Dinamarca x Finlandia, dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Ana quien me ha dado de los mejores roles de mi vida…Y sí, esta pareja surgió de un bello y trágico rol. Ania, Espero te guste esta nueva y loca-loca historia, muchas gracias por tu amistad y el tiempo que pasas conmigo. Y no te preocupes, que este fic si lo terminaré, palabra de honor (?). ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

Finlandia suspiró incómodo mientras se apretaba la corbata. Miró por la ventanilla del automóvil las luces del restaurante que iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche y se difuminaban debido a la lluvia. Abrió la portezuela y su paraguas para salir de una buena vez. Adentro, sentado a la mesa y con una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro, se encontraba Dinamarca. Al verlo llegar se incorporó en su asiento y alzó la mano, moviéndola de un lado a otro para saludarlo.

Los integrantes de la reunión bimestral nórdica iban disminuyendo poco a poco. Esa ocasión tocaba en Estocolmo y el primero en cancelar fue Islandia, quién argumentó lo innecesario de fatigarse con un viaje tan largo. Noruega fue el segundo, ya que (según él) tenía asuntos que requerían de su total atención y no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo. El tercero fue Suecia, quien sí pensaba asistir (por algo Tino estaba en la ciudad) pero al final surgieron compromisos impostergables y ahora Finlandia estaba ahí, sonriendo a un danés que le invitaba a tomar asiento.

—Vaya nochecita, ¿verdad? —dijo este, con su habitual alegría. Era increíble cómo podía mantener su buen humor con un clima así. Finlandia asintió con la cabeza.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba a solas con el danés. Aunque era mejor a estar con Noruega o con Islandia, suponía…Tal vez incluso mejor que Berwald, quien a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos y Tino no estaba seguro si de verdad le estaba poniendo atención.

—Es…Es bueno que te hayas tomado el tiempo de venir —comentó el finlandés, acomodándose en la silla. Dinamarca negó con la cabeza.

—No es ninguna molestia. Siempre hay tiempo para los amigos —respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa — ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Todo bien en tu casa?

Finlandia asintió con la cabeza mientras el mesero les tendía la carta. No tenía hambre, por lo que se limitó a pedir una botella de vino como siempre acostumbraban en aquellas reuniones.

—Todo está perfecto —contestó mientras les servían la bebida en un par de copas — _Su_ también está bien.

El danés hizo una mueca en cuanto el otro fue nombrado. El gesto no ofendió a Tino, aunque mentalmente se reprendió por haber mencionado al sueco en el momento inapropiado. A pesar del tiempo, ese par nunca se había llevado del todo bien.

—Ah… ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado? —se apresuró a añadir. Dinamarca se relajó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, pues tan bien como siempre. No puedo quejarme —respondió con calma. Estuvieron en un silencio incómodo durante un momento hasta que llegó el mozo con el vino, mismo que fue servido en un par de copas. Cortesía de la casa, recibieron también una pequeña bandeja con canapés de varios tipos. Dinamarca no pudo evitar relamerse los labios.

—Las delicias del poder, _¿nej?_ —preguntó divertido mientras tomaba el más próximo y lo engullía de un bocado. Tino tuvo que darle la razón, lo bueno de ser conocidos por todo el mundo era el poder recibir, de vez en cuando, uno que otro obsequio. Se apresuró a tomar un bocadillo antes de que el rubio lo dejase sin nada.

— ¿Y Berwald no vino, por?... —dijo Mathias mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino. Tino comió un poco más, masticando con lentitud.

—Hum. Tuvo asuntos urgentes que atender, ya te imaginarás —sonrió el rubio.

—Igual que los otros dos… —añadió el danés rodando los ojos. Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ambos y Tino no se atrevió a romperlo hasta que fue el mismo danés quién lo hizo — ¿Sabes? En ocasiones me pregunto por qué tenemos el afán de seguirnos citando. Digo, somos vecinos y nos llevábamos relativamente bien, _ja_ , pero ahora cada quién es libre e independiente… —completó Mathias ante la mirada de un sorprendido Finlandia. Le resultaba curioso que él dijera algo así cuando en el pasado había insistido tanto en conservar a los nórdicos a su lado. Aunque bueno, eran tiempos distintos y todo eso, posiblemente el danés ya se había cansado de intentar unir de nuevo a su rota familia —.Quiero que seas completamente sincero. ¿Te sientes cómodo estando con nosotros, sin Berwald de por medio?

Tino tan sólo sonrió, incómodo.

— ¡Pues claro que estoy cómodo contigo y los demás! No es como si _Su_ fuese un inconveniente para que hablemos con comodidad…

Dinamarca pareció no creerlo. Tan sólo asintió con la cabeza de modo apático y se llevó la copa de vino a los labios. El finlandés tragó saliva, inseguro de agregar algo más.

—Aunque bueno, si sinceridad quieres, a veces yo pienso… —empezó a decir, posando tímidamente la vista en el danés —.Que con él y los otros dos… estamos rodeados de puros aburridos.

Dinamarca parpadeó un tanto sorprendido de su declaración, cosa que provocó que Tino se encogiese en su asiento aunque reaccionó en cuanto escuchó la risa del contrario.

— ¡Sí! ¡Exactamente! ¡Eso es lo que he estado pensando desde siempre, también! Nunca creí que tuviésemos eso en común.

El ánimo del contrario hizo que Finlandia tomara valor para continuar hablando. El tiempo se le fue volando entre la conversación, entre las copas de vino que iban vaciando para refrescarse la garganta y seguir charlando, entre los bocadillos y el postre. Tino estaba pasmado: No recordaba la última vez en que había reído tanto como esa noche acompañado del danés. Debía admitir que la simpleza en el sentido del humor del contrario le provocaba gracia y simpatía. ¡Era increíble que recién se diera cuenta de lo bien que podía pasársela con él! ¿Por qué no habían charlado así antes? Tal vez porque en las pasadas cenas, cada que Mathias quería decir alguna cosa, era silenciado por las miradas asesinas del noruego, el islandés y el sueco.

No notaron en qué momento se vació el restaurante y tuvieron que salir. El anfitrión debía pagar la cuenta (el alcohol, en este caso), pero al no estar Berwald presente Tino sacó la billetera. Mathias negó con la cabeza.

— _Nej_ , yo lo hago —dijo al tiempo que le hacía un guiño. A pesar de las insistencias, Dinamarca terminó vencedor y salieron del lugar contemplando las luces de los postes y el cielo nocturno que amenazaba con romper a llover (de nuevo) en cualquier momento.

—Supongo que nos veremos en dos meses —comentó Mathias. A Tino no le gustó la idea de que pasara tanto tiempo... Más todavía al pensar que, posiblemente, estarían en compañía de más personas y les sería imposible charlar con la misma intimidad.

— ¿Y por qué no antes? —preguntó de pronto. Pestañeó, asombrado de sus palabras —Digo…si quieres y puedes, desde luego. Fue una noche bastante agradable.

Dinamarca sonrió complacido.

— ¡Lo mismo digo! ¿Sabes dónde me quedo cuando vengo aquí? Puedo darte la dirección y ponernos de acuerdo para vernos. Ah, y mi número es…

Al finlandés eso le sonó como una cita, pero asintió con la cabeza. En cuanto el otro anotó su dirección y teléfono (personal, debido a que los otros eran respondidos por empleados de su embajada) en la agenda del rubio y éste hiciera lo propio con los datos del finés, se despidió para subir a un taxi e irse. Tino se dirigió a su auto, y por alguna razón no consiguió sacar al danés de su mente.

II

No pasó mucho tiempo en volver a programar una salida. Finlandia no le comentó gran cosa a Suecia sobre la primera cena con Dinamarca, se limitó a decirle que hablaron de sus proyectos y cosas así. De igual modo no mencionó el hecho de que pensaban salir en un futuro cercano, ya que no sabía cómo se lo tomaría el otro…Aunque bueno, no estaban haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad? Eran únicamente un par de colegas que deseaban conocerse mejor y divertirse juntos, en pos de forjar una buena amistad.

El que llamó primero fue Mathias, lo cual alivió a Tino quien no sabía si sería apropiado marcarle tan pronto.

— ¡Hey! —Saludó el danés con voz cantarina —.Estaba pensando que la próxima semana tengo unos días libres y podemos aprovechar para ir a algún lado. ¿Qué dices? ¿No estás ocupado?

Finlandia sonrió para sí mismo. Justamente estaba sin planes, ya que el sueco se había encargado de romperlos un par de días antes, diciéndole que tenía asuntos que tratar y no tenía tiempo para salir.

—No, curiosamente me encuentro en las mismas circunstancias que tú. ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial? —respondió con tranquilidad. Él libre, el danés libre… ¿No era acaso una maravillosa coincidencia? A pesar de que no podían verse en ese momento, Tino supo que el rubio estaba entusiasmado de su respuesta positiva. Probablemente estuviese con su sonrisa habitual tras el otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Bien! Pues no, no realmente. Aunque me gusta la idea de terminar en el mismo restaurante de la otra vez. ¿Y a ti?

— Suena estupendo. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

Y así fue planeado el segundo encuentro, que finalizó de la misma forma que el primero: entre charla, risas y copas. La voz del danés lo arrullaba, lo transportaba a un lugar animado y relajado, lo hacía sentirse escuchado y por alguna razón, comprendido. Una de las cosas que le gustaban del danés era su sentido del humor. Sí, a veces llegaba a ser un poquito molesto, sobre todo cuando tomaba actitudes de niño caprichoso (aunque bueno, había que admitir que un grandulón como él haciendo eso podía resultar bastante tierno), pero eso rara vez sucedía cuando estaban juntos. Podría decirse que el rubio era distinto cuando estaba con Tino que cuando estaban con más personas, lo cual descubrió conforme el paso del tiempo.

Era asombroso lo bien que podían pasársela juntos, a pesar de que Mathias siempre se le figuró como alguien que requería de más gente y un ambiente más fiestero para entretenerse. Sus diversiones consistían básicamente en ir a cenar o tomarse un simple café en algún lugar pequeño y hablar durante horas. Tino disfrutaba escucharlo y extrañamente Mathias hacía lo mismo, sin interrumpirlo.

A Mathias no se le tenían que dar muchas explicaciones respecto a alguna broma, entendía los chistes a la primera y no disimulaba su alegría o su descontento cuando alguno no le daba la suficiente gracia. Tino nunca se sintió especialmente gracioso al momento de contar algo, pero el otro lo hacía sentirse así. Con Suecia no podía hacer lo mismo: a veces le contaba algo que se le hacía particularmente chusco, alguna anécdota en su trabajo o algo así, y al final el contrario lo miraba confuso, sin entender el por qué de la gracia. Tino tenía que explicarle y eso, a su juicio, arruinaba el chiste del asunto.

Finlandia seguía sin entender porqué estar con el otro le resultaba de pronto tan placentero y tranquilo, si quizá era por lo mucho que podía hacerlo reír, por su ingenio para resolver todos los problemas del mundo (o de su reino), por su risa contagiosa o por esos ojos tan azules que lo miraban con bondad, o sus dientes tan blancos que se vislumbraban cuando sonreía…Su cabello en puntas…

No supo en qué momento había dejado de ponerle atención a su plática para perderse en su aspecto físico. El rostro del danés era de facciones bellas pero varoniles. Era atractivo y podía apreciar que, cuando salían, siempre había un par de miradas posadas en él. No le molestaba, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a que mirasen a sus acompañantes tomando en cuenta que el sueco también llamaba mucho la atención.

Cuando conversaban, en ocasiones se encontraba mirando fijamente sus labios y pensando en que tan bien besaba. Podía apostar que sería una experiencia intensa, aunque reaccionaba momentos después para tomar apresuradamente su bebida y que se difuminaran esos raros pensamientos.

Las manos de Dinamarca eran grandes y blancas, aunque no tanto como las de Suecia. Los dedos largos, las uñas cortas y bien cuidadas. Tenía la manía de moverlas al hablar para darle mayor énfasis a sus expresiones, y hubo una ocasión en que Tino dejó volar de más su imaginación y fantaseó con su piel siendo tocada por aquellas manos. Esta vez no pudo salir de su ensoñación hasta que Mathias le habló, preguntándole si se encontraba bien ya que su rostro se había enrojecido repentinamente. La vergüenza le duró una semana entera.

No podía estar sintiéndose atraído hacia Dinamarca. Él era únicamente un buen amigo con quien pasar el tiempo, sin contar que Suecia era ya su pareja. Sobre eso, se había enterado que Mathias estaba soltero y sin compromiso alguno, dicho textualmente. No estaba interesado en una relación a menos que apareciera la persona adecuada.

— ¿Y cómo reconocerías a esa persona? —preguntó Tino al escuchar dicha revelación. El otro no le había dicho qué clase de mujeres (u hombres) eran su tipo, y debía admitir que le daba curiosidad. Dinamarca se quedó pensando.

— Bueno, no lo sé. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que podría reconocerla.

Finlandia sonrió, a lo que el danés soltó una risita que extrañamente le sonó nerviosa.

— ¡Dichoso tú que no tienes que tomarte esa molestia! Digo, tomando en cuenta que tienes una relación tan larga y estable…

La sonrisa se quedó petrificada en el rostro del rubio. Mathias notó su reacción y entreabrió la boca con cierta extrañeza, sin embargo Tino le ganó la palabra.

—Sí, tienes razón. Soy afortunado de tener una relación larga y estable.

" _Y monótona. Y aburrida",_ pensó. En realidad nunca se había planteado tal cosa hasta ese preciso momento, al escuchar las afirmaciones del danés. Pero, analizando con más profundidad, ¿de qué podía quejarse? El sueco, si bien retraído y carente de sentido del humor, había estado ahí para él durante muchísimos años brindándole su afecto y compañía. Era apasionado cuando se lo proponía y lo respetaba. Había apoyado su decisión de adoptar por un corto tiempo al pequeño Sealand, y si bien las guerras los habían afectado, todo era decisión y culpa de sus superiores. Actualmente todo estaba en orden… ¿entonces, por qué cada vez deseaba visitar Estocolmo con menos frecuencia, y prefería enfrascarse totalmente en su trabajo tal y como hacía el otro? Sin contar el anhelo cada vez mayor de estar lejos de Berwald y cerca de Mathias. Pero Tino no deseaba compararlos ni debía hacerlo.

—Creo que dije algo que no debía —comentó de pronto el danés, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad —.Mira, disculpa si te ofendí. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de opinar de tu vida privada…

El joven negó con la cabeza dedicándole una falsa sonrisa con el afán de tranquilizarlo y dar el tema por visto.

—No, por favor no te lo tomes así. Es sólo que… —Tino guardó silencio, sin saber cómo continuar la oración. No sabía qué decir y aunque lo supiera, no sabría cómo decirlo.

La diestra de Dinamarca sobre la suya lo hizo reaccionar. Miró al danés quien lo contemplaba en silencio, y se atrevió a cerrar su mano contra la contraria sin apartar la vista.

—Todo está bien, _¿ja?_ No te preocupes. Yo estoy contigo.

Finlandia tragó saliva y apretó la mano ajena.

Por fin se había dado cuenta: Dinamarca le atraía como jamás le había atraído Suecia. Y no sabía cómo, pero debía deshacerse de esos sentimientos a la voz de ya.

* * *

 _Creo que el capítulo quedó más largo de lo que me esperaba, sin embargo tengo esa fea sensación de que las cosas están yendo, quizá, demasiado rápido. Ustedes tienen la última palabra._

 _De igual modo me siento insegura acerca del manejo de los personajes. Como mencioné anteriormente, hace mucho que no escribo fics de Hetalia (vaya pues, ni siquiera he visto la nueva serie) y espero no me hayan salido descaradamente OoC. Sobre la pareja, simplemente me gusta y quería escribir algo de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que se complementan bien, debería haber más fanarts y doujinshis de ellos pero el mundo es muy injusto y me llena de puro SuFin (?)_

 _Subiré el próximo capítulo la semana que viene, no sé si ese sea el último o agregue un tercero… Dependerá de cuantas hojas me salgan lol. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Axis Powers Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a Hidekaz Himaruya y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Segundo capítulo de este intento de Dinamarca x Finlandia que debía a KassaneT desde tiempos inmemoriales (?). Advertencia de personajes OoC, y si eres fan incondicional del SuFin, no leas. Espero les guste._

* * *

No importaron las veces que Dinamarca marcó a su teléfono, Finlandia no contestó llamada alguna. No es que no quisiera hacerlo, ¡moría por escuchar la voz del contrario!, pero simplemente sabía que no sería lo adecuado tomando en cuenta lo que le despertaba. No quería causarle problemas ni a él ni a sí mismo, que suficientes tenía con su trabajo y vida personal.

La noche en que el danés lo tomó de la mano, llegó a casa de Berwald y lo sacó de su estudio para llevarlo con apremio a la habitación. Hicieron el amor como no lo habían hecho en meses, y el sueco pareció sorprendido de aquella necesidad repentina que mostraba el finlandés. Sin embargo no permanecieron juntos mucho rato: terminaron y estuvieronabrazados sin hablar, y en cuanto el más alto se sintió completamente repuesto se incorporó y se excusó de que necesitaba volver a lo suyo. Tino asintió en silencio y se dio la vuelta para empezar a dormir.

En cuanto la luz se apagó, Finlandia se hizo un ovillo y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior: Aquello no había sido suficiente (ni necesario) para apaciguar el recuerdo de cierto rubio. Se llevó las manos al rostro sintiendo cómo la culpa viajaba por su torrente sanguíneo. Fue entonces que tomó la decisión de cortar cualquier medio de comunicación con Dinamarca, todo en pos de su estabilidad mental.

" _Oye, de verdad espero que todo esté bien. ¿Todo está bien?", "¡Me pasó algo taaan gracioso hoy! Me encantaría contártelo", "¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la otra noche, sobre Noruega? Pues me acabo de dar cuenta que…", "Tengo una duda existencial que no me deja dormir y sólo tú puedes responder: ¿Saco negro o saco beige? ¿Cuál combina mejor con mis ojos?","¡Descubrí una cafetería estupenda! Está cerca de ese barrio hipster que tanto te gusta. ¿Te apuntas?", "Hoy pasé por el restaurante de la última vez y pensé en ti", "¿Podríamos quedar en esta semana? Quiero verte", "Me preocupas", "Insisto, ¿todo bien?", "Regreso a Copenhague mañana temprano. Te traeré algo, lo prometo", "¡Te encantará lo que te traje! Pista: Se puede comer y está hecho con mis propias manos", "¿Mucho trabajo? ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?", "Vuelvo a insistir: ¿todo bien?", "Necesito verte", "Te extraño demasiado"._

Las llamadas se habían convertido en mensajes de texto que fácilmente podrían ser malinterpretados únicamente por alguien como Tino: Mathias era su amigo y quería verlo para charlar y divertirse, nada más. Optó por no encender el móvil más que para emergencias, y ni siquiera así lograba tener la cabeza libre del otro. Caminaba por las calles y creía verlo en todos los rubios con cabello en punta que transitaban a su lado. Al pasar por las tiendas de ropa, su vista se perdía en los conjuntos negros con detalles rojos (y si hubiese estado el otro ahí, le hubiera resuelto la duda existencial de qué color hacía resaltar mejor sus ojos). Se equivocaba una y otra vez con el nombre del universitario que hacía prácticas en su embajada (¿quién lo mandaba a tener un nombre que empezaba también con la letra eme?). ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? Se sentía mal, culpable. Se repetía la misma cantaleta tantas veces al día que ya se la sabía de memoria, sobre que Dinamarca era su amigo y él había cometido el terrible error de fijarse en él de un modo inapropiado. Y además, estaba Suecia… Tino nunca haría algo tan cruel como engañarlo, a pesar de lo mucho que se sintiera atraído hacia alguien más. En esos días procuraba acercarse más a él con el afán de darse cuenta que lo de Dinamarca era un capricho y que tantos años de relación no se debían a la mera costumbre. Pero no podía: Por más que permaneciese junto al sueco, por más que trabajara, por más veces que se desviara de los caminos que solía recorrer junto al danés; aquel recuerdo continuaba presente, Mathias seguía presente en todo él. Y no conseguiría deshacerse con facilidad de eso, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo que pasó después.

Llegó a la casa que compartía con el de gafas más tarde de lo normal. Todavía no anochecía, pero se encontraba cansado y le apetecía tomar un té e irse a dormir lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo sus ganas de reposar se esfumaron en cuanto encontró al sueco sentado en el sofá de la sala, mirando fijamente la pantalla apagada de la televisión. Encima de la mesa se encontraba el móvil, ése donde Dinamarca hizo intentos infructuosos de contactarlo.

—...Te trajeron algo de Copenhague —pronunció secamente. Tino tragó saliva, ¡y eso que pensaba que solamente él podría malinterpretar aquellos mensajes! Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a donde se encontraba el otro.

—Y piensa en ti cuando visita ciertos restaurantes. Adulador.

— _Su_ , no sé muy bien qué estás pensando… —Tino pestañeó ante su propia afirmación. Era cierto, nunca sabía realmente lo que el otro pensaba, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos —, pero en caso de que se trate de algo malo, te aseguro que no es lo que parece. Mathias y yo sólo somos amigos —empezó a explicar Finlandia, antes de que fuera interrumpido por el contrario.

—Lo llamas por su nombre humano —señaló el de lentes. Tino se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla. Nunca, ni siquiera en el tiempo en que vivieron juntos, había llamado al danés así.

— ¿Y-y? Eso no tiene nada de malo. Nos tenemos la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo…

— ¿Desde cuándo se tienen esa "confianza"?

Aquel tono irritó al finlandés. No deseaba pelear, pero no le gustaba el rumbo que iba tomando el asunto.

—Desde hace un tiempo para acá y ya, no me pidas que te de información innecesaria —contestó, procurando modular el tono de su voz para que no se notase su molestia, aunque no lo estaba consiguiendo. Suecia no pareció percatarse de eso.

—Pasó de _querer_ verte a _necesitar_ verte. Considero que no te pido nada innecesario—repuso Berwald, y Tino debía decir que tenía un poco de razón. El de lentes torció la boca, sin mirar todavía al menor —…Me disculpo si crees que me entrometí en tu intimidad. Pero estoy aquí desde hace horas, intentando explicarme qué está pasando desde que tu teléfono comenzó a sonar y llegaron esos textos. Acaso él… ¿te sedujo o algo así?

Tino abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Mathias sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso, no es esa clase de persona…

— ¿Por qué hablas como si lo conocieras muy bien? No sabes de lo que es capaz con tal de divertirse…

La sangre de Finlandia estaba empezando a hervir. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de arruinar la situación demostrando su enfado.

—Su, el que no lo conoce bien eres tú —señaló —.Lo único que Mathias me ha brindado en estos días es una amistad desinteresada. No es el mismo de hace años, ha cambiado y…

El sueco le dirigió una mirada torva.

—Pero eres mi esposa.

Esa frase fue el acabose. Tino dejó caer al suelo su portafolio, el cual rompió el silencio tan repentinamente instaurado.

— ¿Perdón? Tengo entendido que soy un país autónomo. No puedes llamarme así ahora… Si permanezco contigo no es porque dependa de ti, sino porque… —iba a decir "te amo", pero la frase se negó a salir de su boca. Cerró los parpados y los apretó con fuerza —Su. ¿Sigues queriéndome como antes?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al contrario. Lo miró fijo, intentando descifrar qué era exactamente lo que quería escuchar el finlandés.

—Pues claro —respondió sin más — ¿Él te ha hecho dudarlo? —por "él" era obvio a quién se estaba refiriendo. Sin embargo Tino negó con la cabeza.

—No pienses en nadie más en este momento, sólo estamos tú y yo. Dime, ¿me amas? ¿O simplemente estás acostumbrado a mí, del mismo modo en que yo estoy acostumbrado a ti? —nunca pensó en decirle algo así al mayor, pero las palabras surgieron como si hubiesen estado ahí desde tiempo atrás, esperando pacientemente a ser pronunciadas. El sueco parpadeó, atónito. Sin embargo, Finlandia no le permitió hablar al menos de momento.

— Me miras como miras a todo el mundo —Afirmó, y atinó a bajar la voz —.Lo he notado, no soy tan poco observador como parezco. Hemos estado juntos p-por cuántos años, y de pronto… De pronto me doy cuenta que no soy feliz.

Su gesto dejó de ser grave. No miró al otro, se quedó en silencio después de ese repentino ataque de sinceridad. Se sentía apenado pero extrañamente ligero, aunque no sabía si sería correcto continuar. Pese a todo lo hizo, tomando aire para darse valor.

—No es culpa tuya. Lo nuestro fue hermoso, pero… Dios mío, acabo de hablar en pasado… —se llevó la diestra a la boca, cubriéndosela. Hipó, y pudo apreciar que el sueco se incorporaba de su asiento, por lo que la apartó y colocó en medio de ambos. No quería que se acercase tanto —.No estoy confundido, no lo estoy. Y que quede claro que no te he sido infiel jamás: Ni con Mathias ni con nadie. Te aprecio mucho y no quiero que sufras… Pero ya no puedo más, _Su_. Así que si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora, por favor.

Berwald se quedó en silencio, indeciso. Permanecieron así por minutos que a Tino se le figuraron una eternidad, y ni así pudo obtener una respuesta del contrario. Exhaló antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Con permiso —se limitó a decir antes de salir por la puerta, apresurado. El sueco no lo siguió.

Afuera, Finlandia no sabía qué hacer por lo que se limitó a subir a su auto y conducir. Se sentía extraño, obnubilado por la situación que acababa de suceder y que jamás se esperó. En un semáforo reaccionó y se puso a buscar su agenda, ahí donde tenía anotada la dirección del único sitio al que se le ocurría ir en un momento así: donde el danés.

Por fuera, el edificio departamental donde se quedaba Dinamarca cuando viajaba a Estocolmo lucía acogedor. No era muy ostentoso pero daba una sensación de elegancia, lo cual era bastante acorde al rubio. Tino se estacionó y optó por usar las escaleras en lugar del ascensor: necesitaba tener la mente ocupada en algo que no fuera en lo que acababa de suceder. Subió dificultosamente hasta el sexto piso y ubicó el departamento, donde sin más apretó el timbre. No sabía si el otro estaría para abrirle o lo haría algún empleado, o quizá el danés no estaba en el país y la puerta se mantendría cerrada para siempre, cosa que no creía soportar. Sin embargo, tales pensamientos se esfumaron al ver al rubio frente a él.

— ¿Tino? —preguntó un sorprendido Dinamarca cuando le vio de pie frente a su puerta. El más bajo hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír entre la tristeza y el cansancio —Oh, esto es… D-digo, pasa. Es bueno verte… Disculpa todo el desastre— se excusó a la par que se apartaba para dejar al contrario entrar a su apartamento. Finlandia apenas y le dirigió un breve vistazo a la estancia: limpia, extrañamente ordenada. Lo más probable es que el danés tuviese a varias personas encargadas de su arreglo.

—Si quieres pasar a la cocina, haré café. Es curioso… Esperaba sorprenderte en alguna reunión o directamente en tu embajada, pero al final… ¡Mírate! ¡Tú me tomaste por sorpresa y en mi propia casa!

Dinamarca hablaba, pero Finlandia no lo escuchaba. Se dejó guiar a la cocina y tomó asiento donde le indicaron, mecánicamente.

—Luego creí que podríamos vernos en algún momento pero jamás contestaste los mensajes. No creas que es una reprimenda, ¿eh? —bromeó —Hum… ¿Quieres azúcar en tu café?

Tino salió de su ensimismamiento para mirar al otro y asentir, sin poder evitar contemplar mejor al danés: estaba vestido de forma informal pero bien combinada, desde la camisa hasta los zapatos y pantalones cortos. Siempre le gustó el sentido de la moda que tenía el más alto.

—Sí. Sí, dos cubos, por favor.

—No hay problema. Y bueno, me ahorraré hablarte sobre lo roto que se encontraba mi corazón ante tu indiferencia antes de que llegaras —volvió a bromear, pero el rubio no dijo nada al respecto a pesar de que deseaba disculparse cuanto antes —¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

—Oh, ya estoy mejor, gracias. Estoy genial… Genial.

La pregunta del millón: ¿De verdad lo estaba? ¿O había algo más oculto tras su sonrisa, como era su mala costumbre? Y así era, ¿qué se supone que debía ocultar? ¿El hecho de que ya no soportaba estar con Suecia y la necesidad de ir donde el danés porque su sola presencia le tranquilizaba?

Mathias preparaba el café con calma. Tomó la bolsa con azúcar para endulzarlo.

—…Diablos, creí que había más. ¿Está bien un cubo nada más o debo ir a comprar?...

Se estaba ofreciendo a ir a comprar azúcar para su café. Finlandia quiso sonreír, decirle que así estaba bien, que no quería molestarlo después de haber desaparecido de su vida y vuelto tan de repente, y que no se explicaba cómo podía ser tan encantador cuando se lo proponía. Y sobre todo, que dejara de serlo o no iba a querer irse de ahí en mucho tiempo. Pero no lo hizo.

—No. Un cubo está… Está bien…—Tino no pudo resistirlo más. Llevó las manos al rostro y dio rienda suelta a su llanto, ante la mirada de un atónito danés.

— Ti… ¿Tino? Oye, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a la par que miraba a todos lados, sin saber bien qué hacer. Finlandia gimió bajito, sin poder controlarse.

—Y-yo… Oh, Dios, lo siento, lo siento tanto… N-no quería venir a…

—H-hey, está bien. Mira, aquí hay algunos _Kleenex_ … —Dinamarca se apresuró a darle la caja que convenientemente se encontraba cerca —Quiero decir, escucha… Lo que sea que te esté pasando, se solucionará. Digo, cualquier cosa que pase no puede ser el fin del mundo, ¿cierto?

—Ya no amo a Berwald.

Mathias le contempló asombrado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Entreabrió la boca en búsqueda de algo qué decir.

— ¿Cómo? Es decir, estás…

—L-lo siento mucho, de verdad… No sé por qué me desahogo contigo, es sólo… ¡Es sólo que no tengo a nadie más! ¡No tengo a nadie, con excepción de todos los amigos en común que poseemos, los superiores, toda esa gente! ¿Crees que podría decírselo a alguien así? Sería como-como… ¿Cómo podría confiar en ellos?

Mathias colocó la diestra en su hombro con suavidad.

—Mira, no sé… Tal vez le estás dando demasiada importancia a alguna discusión o algo así. Digo, tú sabes que Berwald no es precisamente mi persona favorita, pero… U-ustedes han estado juntos tanto tiempo…

—Ésta no es nuestra primera discusión. M-Mathias, vivir con él… Entiendo que hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo y tal vez ya está a-aburrido o algo así… O quizá soy yo. Yo, que me niego a ver lo evidente…que intento salvar algo que ni siquiera deseo—Finlandia tomó uno de los pañuelos desechables para limpiarse el rostro. Tragó saliva y dejó salir un gran suspiro —P-perdóname, por favor. Debes pensar que soy patético, presentándome así luego de tanto tiempo...

Dinamarca negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, está bien que te hayas desahogado —le dio un apretón al hombro, y le sonrió comprensivo. En esos momentos, a Tino aquella sonrisa le pareció la cosa más maravillosa del mundo —.Pero, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

—Primeramente debo sacar todas mis cosas de su casa. Aunque bueno, no creo que se pueda hacer eso en un par de días —se encogió de hombros —.Supongo que antes que todo, debo buscar un lugar dónde dormir esta noche. No quiero volver, y no me gustaría que alguien más se enterase, al menos de momento… Es difícil, ¿verdad? —Siguió limpiándose —.Es difícil cerrar un ciclo cuando se es alguien como nosotros, sobre todo cuando no tenemos un solo amigo normal en todo el mundo.

—Sin contar que los que ahora son tus amigos intentaron asesinarte hace unos, qué se yo… ¿Trescientos años? —bromeó el danés. A pesar de la situación, Finlandia sonrió un poco.

— ¿Sabes? Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Siempre dices algo que me hace sentir mejor —comentó, y era verdad. El danés siempre tenía algo que decir, a veces alguna bobada pero graciosa al fin y al cabo. El aludido le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo hago, ¿existe alguien con más gracia que yo? —preguntó. Finlandia sabía que únicamente preguntaba para inflar su de por si enorme ego, pero extrañamente no le molestaba. Negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad, no. No existe alguien como tú en todo este ancho mundo.

Mathias parpadeó con cierta sorpresa. ¿Sería que no se esperaba esa clase de contestación? Aunque desde luego, no pudo negar que tales palabras habían sido de su completo agrado.

— ¡P-pues claro que no! Recuerda que soy un rey —dijo, y Finlandia no pudo menos que sonreírle con dulzura — ¿Vas a tomarte tu café o seguirás hablando de lo maravilloso que soy?

—No tendría problema en hacer lo segundo, si tú quisieras —El rubio mayor lo contempló asombrado, y el mismo Tino se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y el finlandés pudo detectar un extraño brillo en los del contrario—.A-aunque bueno, creo que ya hablamos mucho de ti. ¿Qué tal yo? Hay… ¿Hay algo que te guste de mí?

—Oh, pues… —Dinamarca se quedó en silencio, como si le costase mucho trabajo pensar en qué responderle. Tino se arrepintió enseguida de haber abierto la boca. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de preguntarle algo así al contrario? Mathias no tenía ningún compromiso con él, ninguna obligación de decirle algo bonito… Él no era Berwald.

— ¿Sonaría muy atrevido si digo que me gustan tus ojos?

Finlandia lo miró estupefacto. Lo encontró rascándose la nuca, como si estuviese repentinamente avergonzado.

—…Es sólo que, si los ojos son el espejo del alma, los tuyos son tan bonitos que…Insisto, ¿no suena atrevido? —preguntó de nuevo. Finlandia no pudo reprimir una risita.

—En realidad suena exactamente a lo que diría Mathias Køhler—respondió el finlandés mientras colocaba el brazo sobre la mesa y apoyaba la mejilla en la palma de su mano. Le dedicó una sonrisa, aunque segundos después se incomodó de su gesto. ¿Cómo podía estar sonriendo en una situación así?

Dinamarca lo miró, como evaluando la situación.

—Vaya. Ese tal Køhler suena como todo un galán —dijo, juguetón. Tino se inclinó un poco más hacia él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Lo es.

El danés imitó su gesto. Ninguno de los dos pensó en que seguramente se veían ridículos en esa postura, como si estuviesen hipnotizados el uno por el otro. Finlandia lo vio más de cerca, ¿en verdad sus labios eran así de apetecibles? Se dijo a sí mismo que le encantaría averiguarlo, por lo que se inclinó un poco más.

El beso fue espontáneo y suave. Tino no fue más allá del roce de sus labios contra los contrarios y Mathias hizo lo mismo. En cuanto se separaron se dedicaron una mirada indescifrable y Dinamarca fue el primero en apartarse de la mesa para darle la espalda, haciendo que Tino bajase la vista y se encogiese en su asiento.

—Yo…perdóname. No quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando…—trató de decir el danés, moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

— ¡No fue tu culpa! —Se apresuró a responder el finlandés —.Yo quise… Debí apartarme, d-debí… Darte un puñetazo, o algo así.

Mathias se volteó enseguida, mirándolo atónito. Tino no pudo más que sonreír un poco.

— ¿Un puñetazo? ¿En serio? —Preguntó pasmado. Tragó saliva, buscando que más decir—… ¿En verdad quieres arruinar este perfecto rostro?

La carcajada que emergió de la boca del rubio fue la más que clara respuesta.

— ¡Lo siento! Fue un impulso. No volveré a mencionarlo.

— ¿Lo del puñetazo o lo del beso? Porque lo único que estoy de acuerdo en hablar es de lo segundo.

Tino se sonrojó. Sentía la mirada del danés sobre él, expectante.

—Mathias… No te he contado toda la historia. Ya no amo a _Su_ , pero sí amo a alguien más —se aventuró a soltar el finlandés. Aquello iba a ser todavía más difícil que lo primero.

—… ¿Ah? ¿Y quién se supone que es? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Pareciera que no lo hubiese notado todavía.

—Ya deberías saberlo —contestó Finlandia. Su mirada no se apartó de la de Dinamarca, quien abrió los ojos de par en par y deshizo el gesto de sus brazos enseguida. Se había quedado sin palabras, por lo que Tino entrecerró los parpados, incómodo.

—…Entonces esto también será un impulso—expresó Dinamarca de pronto, acercándose y bajando a la altura de su asiento, tomando a Finlandia de las mejillas para volver a unir sus labios con los propios. Finlandia lo observó primero con desconcierto y algo de temor, antes de aferrar al otro por el cuello de la camisa y pegarlo hacia sí. Él mismo fue el encargado de profundizar el contacto y sonrió internamente al sentir como el más alto se dejaba llevar.

Se separaron en cuanto sintieron la necesidad de respirar. Mathias tenía un sonrojo que a Tino se le figuró adorable.

—Tino… ¿Estás seguro de esto? No… ¿No hay problema con, eh… ya sabes?

Berwald. Su solo recuerdo hizo que Tino sintiese un nudo en la garganta, mismo que desapareció ante el tacto de las manos del danés sobre sus hombros. Elevó la diestra para acariciar la más próxima.

—Todo está bien, te lo aseguro —contestó, y tomó valor para decir lo que realmente quería decir —… ¿Quieres continuar?

El danés bajó la vista al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. Finlandia casi se desmayó ante la sensualidad del gesto, pero hizo el esfuerzo de no verse tan obvio.

—Sí, me gustaría... Pero no es el momento —dijo el danés antes de depositar un suave beso en los cabellos contrarios —.Ahora debes descansar un poco. Ya hablaremos mañana, ¿sí?

El rubio menor asintió con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que le esperaba un largo día por delante, pero que afortunadamente no lo afrontaría solo. Sin más se incorporó y se dejó guiar hacia la habitación por un danés que le dedicó una última mirada de ternura antes de cerrar la puerta. Solamente había una cosa de la que Tino estaba completamente seguro en ese momento: No iba a darse el lujo de arrepentirse de lo que fuera a suceder.

* * *

 _Y al final salió más contenido del esperado, por lo que habrá un tercer y último capítulo. No tardé escribiéndolo tanto como creí, por lo que espero subirlo la semana que viene. Hay detalles que pulir y así, sin contar mi flojera (?) No me gustó mucho que digamos la forma en que manejé a Suecia, por favor no me odien Uu y bueno, ya hay romance en esta parte, a ver qué sucede en la que sigue._

 _Espero que dejen comentarios, aunque sea quejándose de que mi Su es la cosa más OoC del universo (?)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Axis Powers Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a Hidekaz Himaruya y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento_

 _¡Y llegamos al capítulo final! Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, esta parte va dedicada a KassaneT (aunque para ella fue todo el bendito fic lol) y también a Sakadacchi, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y me alegra que les haya gustado. Espero igual les guste este capítulo, aunque un poco más tarde de lo prometido._

* * *

Finlandia despertó y por un momento se quedó en shock, sin saber dónde se encontraba, mirando a su alrededor intentando reconocer los muebles o los cuadros que adornaban la pared. Su mente tardó unos segundos en rebobinar todo lo vivido anteriormente y darse cuenta que se encontraba nada más y nada menos que en la habitación del danés. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

No sabía cuántas horas había dormido, pero seguía somnoliento. Se estiró de forma perezosa antes de que una punzada en la cabeza le provocara una mueca de dolor, a la par que su estómago gruñía. Volvió a estirarse antes de admirar en silencio el cuarto.

La habitación estaba decorada de forma moderna pero hasta cierto punto impersonal. No concordaba con la idea que tenía en la mente del espacio particular del mayor, por lo que supuso no le ponía gran atención al tratarse únicamente de uno de los muchos departamentos que tenía cerca a sus embajadas. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba la casa principal en Copenhague y se preguntó qué clase de objetos adornarían las estanterías, o de qué color estarían pintadas las paredes, por lo que anotó mentalmente que debía hacerlo pronto.

La noche anterior el contrario lo había llevado ahí, a su habitación. En cuanto cruzaron el umbral su mente jugó con él mostrándole toda clase de cosas censurables, más todavía cuando el rubio lo animó a desvestirse para ponerse cómodos (no entendía de qué forma podría algo así ponerlos cómodos, pero acabó obedeciendo). Ya en interiores, se recostaron sobre la cama y se dedicaron a recuperar el tiempo perdido, conversando durante horas y horas. Por fin los mensajes de texto cobraban forma y Tino se enteraba de las peripecias de Mathias, de las experiencias que se moría por contarle y qué había de nuevo en su país. El finlandés no pudo evitar entornar los ojos ante la culpa que lo golpeó al escuchar sobre lo mucho que el otro le había extrañado al no tener a nadie de confianza con quien mantener una charla. Porque después de todo eran amigos y confidentes, aunque considerando las circunstancias Tino no sabía si podían considerarse algo más.

—Me gustas —dijo de pronto el danés, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. No lo miraba a él, sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo del departamento, pero su mano había viajado por encima de las sábanas hasta encontrarse con la del finlandés y entrelazado sus dedos. Tino se quedó atónito.

—En serio me gustas, lo supe cuando desapareciste. Al principio todo estaba bien, como… Como antes de que empezáramos a salir. Pero pronto me di cuenta que algo faltaba. Tuve que pensar en solitario acerca de eso, ya que por lógica no podía compartirlo contigo, y bueno… Ya sabrás a qué conclusión llegué, pero es que de verdad no sabía qué estaba pasando conmigo. Pensé que lo mejor sería actuar como siempre, pero entonces cortaste contacto y ya no supe qué hacer. Sabía que debía dejarte tranquilo, de verdad que lo sabía, pero aun así no quise... A pesar de que tú ya tienes… o tenías a alguien, no quise dejarte escapar del todo… —Finlandia apreció que fruncía un poco el entrecejo, como si se debatiera consigo mismo para continuar hablando. Segundos después, suspiró —.Lo admito, fui un egoísta —nunca se esperó aquel adjetivo. Mathias hablaba con toda sinceridad —.Me disculpo por todos los problemas que te causé. Te diré la verdad, ya me había dado por vencido y optaba por imitarte y alejarme. Entonces se te ocurrió la brillante idea de aparecer delante de mi puerta y todos mis planes se rompieron. Y luego…

Tino no supo qué decir, se limitó a apretar más fuerte la mano ajena y para su sorpresa el danés le correspondió.

—No lo digo para hacerte sentir mal, debía confesártelo lo más pronto posible tomando en cuenta que tú fuiste más valiente y admitiste tus sentimientos. Es sólo que nunca creí que de verdad podríamos… estar juntos como algo más. Por lo tanto, ahora… —volteó a verlo, y el finlandés no pudo más que entreabrir la boca. Soltó su mano y Mathias aprovechó para llevarla a su rostro, a las blancas mejillas sonrojadas.

—Ahora no me importa nada ni nadie: No pienso dejarte ir —sentenció antes de apegarse al más bajo. Tino no tuvo fuerzas para responderle y de todos modos nada parecía apropiado en aquel instante que parecía salido de un sueño. Nunca imaginó que la cercanía del otro fuera así de cálida, así de cómoda. Su presencia lo hacía sentir seguro y feliz, figurándosele como las pocas veces que amanecía soleado en su patria: Mathias era un sol que había llegado a su vida. No recordaba haberse sentido así antes con nadie, ni siquiera con _Su_.

Estuvieron así, con sus cuerpos entrelazados sobre las sábanas hasta que el sueño los venció. Era momento de afrontar lo sucedido, o al menos eso pensó Finlandia.

Jaló las sábanas y se las llevó al rostro: olía al otro, una mezcla de la fragancia de su piel, su colonia y otros tantos aromas que no pudo descifrar aunque le gustaron. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del finlandés antes de incorporarse para calzarse los zapatos y salir del cuarto en silencio. En la cocina se escuchaba al danés trabajar, y lo encontró de espaldas a la alacena, buscando algo. En cuanto volteó, dio un respingo de desconcierto como un niño al que se encuentra haciendo una travesura, antes de soltar una risita.

—Sabes, acabo de darme cuenta que hay algo que realmente no me gusta para nada de ti: tienes la manía de arruinar mis sorpresas —dijo, y Tino cayó en cuenta que sobre la mesa reposaba una bandeja con dos humeantes tazas de café y unos platos vacíos que pronto serían cubiertos por las exquisiteces del rubio. ¡Planeaba llevarle el desayuno a la cama! Se avergonzó, a su juicio eso sería un completo abuso de su buena voluntad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras rápidamente tomaba asiento sobre la silla más próxima, no fuera que el otro insistiera en que regresara al cuarto —.Pero preferiría tomar algo aquí, si no te importa. No tendí la cama, además…

Dinamarca se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto, mientras hablaba sobre lo acostumbrado que estaba a desayunar en la cafetería de su embajada y que la cocina del departamento estaba tan vacía que tuvo que improvisar. Desayunaron café y sándwiches que a Tino le supieron a gloria considerando que no había probado alimento desde la tarde anterior, y que habían sido hechos por las manos del contrario.

— ¿No es gracioso esto? —Dijo de pronto Mathias —.Es decir, estar tú y yo juntos como antes, pero a la vez… —movió las manos, buscando qué más añadir —No sé si me explico…

Tino asintió con la cabeza mientras daba un sorbo de café.

—De cierto modo lo es. Yo no esperaba volver a estar así, contigo —admitió el rubio menor, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa —.Tampoco esperé que tú… Ya sabes.

" _Sintieras lo mismo que siento yo",_ pero no lo dijo por mera vergüenza. Dinamarca asintió con la cabeza.

—Los reyes siempre debemos ir un paso adelante —rió.

Tino se la estaba pasando bien, demasiado bien. Estar con el danés era algo único, y bien podía acostumbrarse a compartir momentos más íntimos que los de por sí ya compartían, por osado que sonara. No era nada más la emoción del rompimiento de una rutina, era algo más que no podía, al menos en ese instante, identificar. Después de comer le ayudó a lavar los platos y vieron algo de televisión en la salita. Ahí, Tino se aventuró a acercarse y recargar la cabeza en el hombro de Mathias, sintiendo después la del mayor inclinándose contra la suya. Y supo que había encontrado su lugar.

II

Dinamarca dio un último suspiro antes de caer rendido en la cama. Finlandia sonrió, sonrojado, y se tendió a su derecha, contemplando cómo intentaba normalizar su respiración. Ya habían pasado unos meses desde la ocasión en que llegó a su departamento llorando, desde entonces todo había cambiado: Tal como había dicho, fue a la casa que compartía con Suecia para sacar los objetos que conservaba ahí. El de lentes no hizo intento alguno de detenerlo, es más, ni siquiera se apareció por el lugar: Dejó las llaves en el sitio habitual y ya. Tampoco lo llamó, buscó ni se le acercaba demasiado en las reuniones. Sin embargo el finlandés no dejaba de tratarlo con cierta familiaridad cuando tenía que hacerlo, aunque sí marcando un límite para dejar en claro que todo había terminado entre los dos. Nunca podría tratarlo fríamente ni odiarlo, ¿cómo podría sentir algo así por quien, en su momento, le dio tantos años de felicidad? Berwald podía contar con Tino siempre, así de fácil. Cerrar el círculo sería dificultoso para ambos tomando en cuenta que debieron tratar el tema con mayor profundidad, pero no imposible. Por otra parte, si Suecia sospechaba del tiempo que pasaba a solas con Dinamarca no decía palabra alguna, mostrándose tan estoico como siempre. Mejor así.

Tino entrelazó los cabellos de Mathias entre sus dedos, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo hermoso que era? Vale, siempre lo consideró atractivo, pero eso era muy diferente a ser hermoso. Tal vez su devoción hacia Suecia le había impedido ver más cerca a su rival…Un misterio. Le besó la frente con cariño y lo abrazó contra sí. El danés tan sólo lo miró con una sonrisa cansada.

— ¿Ya te he dicho lo feliz que me haces? —preguntó Tino. Mathias asintió con la cabeza.

— _Ja_ , me lo has dicho. Aunque no me molesta escucharlo otra vez—contestó, feliz. Se estiró para besarle en la comisura de los labios—, ¿listo para irnos, o nos quedamos a repetir? —le guiñó un ojo. Tino rió, ruborizado.

—Muy tentador… Pero hay que aprovechar el día libre, así que arriba —respondió el finlandés mientras lo apartaba de su lado con suavidad y se incorporaba. Mathias hizo un puchero, pero lo imitó. Apenas estaban poniéndose de acuerdo sobre el desayuno y a qué lugar ir primero (o simplemente caminar y dejarse llevar por el viento) cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Ambos parpadearon sorprendidos.

—Debe ser algún testigo de Jehová —bromeó el danés mientras recogía su ropa para dirigirse a la ducha — ¿Serías tan amable de abrirle y decirle que aquí adoramos a Odín y hacemos sacrificios en su honor todos los miércoles? Ah, y que si no se va haremos una excepción, y…

—Vale, he entendido —respondió Finlandia mientras se vestía. Sonrió al danés antes de salir del cuarto para dirigirse al recibidor, estirándose. Definitivamente sería un buen día: Sólo él y Mathias correteando por todo Copenhague (porque sí, finalmente había estado en la habitación del otro y pudo comprobar sus teorías acerca del color de las paredes) como un par de adolescentes enamorados ocultando su romance de todo el mundo, aunque eso último aplicado no de manera literal. Una tarde navegando por internet, Finlandia se había topado con fotografías suyas en compañía de un danés que le sonreía como un torpe enamorado y cuyo texto hablaba de un posible romance entre ambos. ¡Increíble! Los reporteros eran asombrosos cuando de oler un chisme se trataba. Le comentó a Mathias quien en lugar de preocuparse, se quejó de que las fotografías no captaban su mejor ángulo. Tino no pudo más que reírse de sus comentarios y convencerlo de ser más discretos en sus salidas. El timbre volvió a sonar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sin ver antes por la mirilla apartó el seguro de la puerta y abrió.

—Lo lamentamos, pero en este momento no estamos interesados en publicidad religiosa ni nada que se le parezca…

— ¿Tino?

Aquella voz tan bien conocida le hizo reaccionar. Frente a él se encontraba el sueco, quien lo miraba con un gesto inexplicable, más tenso de lo normal.

—Su… _¿Su?_ —tartamudeó el rubio menor al verlo. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? El sueco no respondió, tan solo bajó la vista y se talló el brazo.

—Vine porque…Quería comprobar una cosa —mencionó después de un rato. Lo miró ahora sí, con un gesto frío como su tierra —Estás con él, ¿no es así?

El finlandés se quedó en blanco al escucharlo. Pero claro, debió darse cuenta de que tarde o temprano el sueco comprobaría sus sospechas y descubriría que la "amistad desinteresada" había pasado a ser algo más. Además, ¿con abrir la puerta de su casa hablando en plural no era lo suficientemente claro?

—Yo... Sí. Sí, estoy con Mathias —repuso sin dudar. Incluso seguía dirigiéndose a él por su nombre humano como había mencionado el más alto con anterioridad. Más obvio no podía ser, sólo le faltaba ir a las reuniones con una playera estampada con una flecha dirigida hacia el danés.

Suecia torció la boca en un gesto que duró poco y que Finlandia no pudo notar.

—…Ya veo —contestó Berwald. Por unos segundos que se les figuraron eternos, se quedaron en completo silencio hasta que él mismo habló — ¿Y por cuánto tiempo piensas seguir haciendo esto?

Finlandia abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Perdona? —Logró decir después de un rato en que la mirada del otro seguía fija en él —Me temo que no entiendo qué quieres decirme…

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas estar con él?

El más bajo lo miró con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso pensaba que sólo estaba jugando con Mathias?

—Su —contestó lo más firme que pudo y sin disimular el tono de disgusto que apareció en su voz —Su, creo que no has comprendido bien…No estoy con Mathias por un tiempo determinado, él y yo…

—Mira… Sí, entiendo —empezó a decir de pronto el de lentes —, estabas aburrido, lo nuestro se convirtió en… En costumbre —a Tino se le figuró que seguramente había leído cuanto artículo de psicología de parejas encontró —.Él fue como un escape. Te llamó la atención; lo admitiré sólo una vez, es guapo pero…

—Su. Basta, por favor —pidió Finlandia. No estaba de acuerdo en que el otro llegara así nada más a asegurar tales cosas, sin contar que tampoco quería que el sueco se exprimiera el cerebro buscando una explicación para su rompimiento cuando podía seguir adelante. Lo apreciaba y no deseaba que sufriera así —.Simplemente pasó y ya. Mathias no es un escape de la costumbre, no pienso dejarlo en cuanto me aburra, nada de eso. Estamos juntos porque nos amamos.

Si la vida fuese una eterna lucha, en ese momento se hubiese escuchado el sonido de un nocaut y Finlandia se coronaría como ganador. Pero desde luego no se sentía como tal, a pesar de que Berwald se había quedado en silencio sin poder apartar la vista del más bajo.

—…Perdóname, pero no volveré contigo —finalizó, sentía que no había nada más que añadir. El sueco no reaccionó al momento, sino que hasta después de unos segundos movió la cabeza, asintiendo.

—No, es…Está bien. Sólo…—tamborileó los dedos en el aire, nerviosamente —Estás… ¿Estás consciente de que lo que pase entre ustedes dos, no será… no será comparable a lo que tú y yo pasamos juntos?

Tino quedó boquiabierto otra vez, incapaz de creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Como pudo, hizo el esfuerzo de tranquilizarse. Primero que nada, inhaló.

—Su —pronunció —.En nombre de nuestra amistad, que por mi parte deseo conservar, te pido que dejes de decir cosas como esas. Hablo en serio —sin poder evitarlo, lo miró con irritación. Sentía que todo estaba llegando demasiado lejos y eso era lo que menos quería —.Que yo recuerde, intenté que dejáramos las cosas en claro hace un tiempo —refiriéndose a su discusión. Exhaló —.Escucha: Conservaré nuestros recuerdos juntos con cariño, pero nada más. No quiero revivirlos ni nada por el estilo, ¿comprendes? —moduló su tono de voz lo más suave que pudo y se animó a tomarlo de la mano, en un gesto de apoyo. El sueco lo miró, aunque ante sus palabras no podía darse falsas esperanzas —.Siempre serás de mis personas favoritas, y te agradeceré eternamente tu tiempo y tus atenciones. Te pido perdón por todos los malos entendidos, y créeme cuando digo que no quiero que te sientas así. Quiero que seas feliz, no que pienses en esa época que quedó atrás… Sabes tan bien como yo que somos naciones y lo que menos debemos hacer es estancarnos en el pasado. Hazlo por ti, _Su-san_. Nos espera un maravilloso futuro… Tan sólo que habrá alguien más junto a nosotros mirándolo.

Ya no hubo más que añadir. Tino retiró su mano poco a poco y Berwald no hizo intento alguno por retenerla: Finalmente había entendido. Su despedida fue silenciosa pero no exenta de cierta emoción. Ambos se sentían mucho más ligeros.

En cuanto Tino cerró la puerta tras de sí, dio un suspiro antes de dirigirse de vuelta a la habitación. Justamente el danés salía de la ducha, secándose los cabellos. Al verlo, le dedicó una de sus características sonrisas.

— ¡Eh! ¿Quién era?—preguntó refiriéndose desde luego al inesperado visitante. No pudo añadir nada más ya el finlandés se le fue encima, abrazándole con fuerza y aferrándose a él casi con desesperación. Dinamarca parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Tino? ¿Tino, qué pasa? —le tomó contra sí suavemente, sin importarle el hecho de estar semidesnudo y mojado. Finlandia negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. No pasa nada —contestó, y era verdad. Apoyó el rostro en el hombro del más alto, quién llevó la diestra a su cabeza, acariciándolo con ternura. Finlandia entrecerró los parpados, sonriendo —Te amo —murmuró, y ante esas palabras el otro lo abrazó más fuerte.

¿Suecia tendría razón? ¿Los recuerdos con Mathias no serían iguales a los que tenía con él? Desde luego. ¿Serían comparables a tantos años al lado del de gafas? No sabía y no le importaba. Pero entre las cosas buenas de ser naciones, es que tenían suficiente tiempo para averiguarlo.

* * *

 _Y aquí termina esta amorfa historia lol. Disfruté escribiéndola, ya que la tenía en la mente desde hace muchísimo tiempo (tengo esbozos de este capítulo desde el año pasado, para que se den una idea) pero no lograba concretarla hasta ahora que me llegó un repentino ataque de inspiración. Ojalá pase más seguido XD Mi segundo fanfic de más de un capítulo, terminado… para alguien acostumbrada a las viñetas y derivados, es un logro._

 _No sé si vuelva con algún fic hetaliano en un futuro, pero espero que sí, fue bonito recordar viejos tiempos a pesar de mi Su fail (?). Espero les haya gustado esta humilde contribución a una pareja poco popular. ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!_


End file.
